xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elephants Love Bath Time
| scripted_by = Li Disi | directed_by = Liang Jiaqi | previous = N/A | next = Squirrels Have Big Tails }}"Elephants Love Bath Time" (Chinese: 爱洗澡的大象, also translated as "Elephants Love To Shower" by Miao Mi) is the first episode of Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Animals & Plants. It premiered on July 11, 2016. The goats enter the knowledge treasure house and get an encyclopedia that is then stolen by Wolffy. The goats chase Wolffy outside, where they meet, learn about, and help elephants. Summary The goats enter the knowledge treasure house. The room lights up and reveals a treasure chest containing an encyclopedia. The encyclopedia contains an illustration of an elephant ( ); the goats will get the real treasure once they find the missing piece of the picture. Before Weslie can look for the elephant, Wolffy steals the encyclopedia and runs off with it. The goats chase him to get the book back. The goats are outside in the grassland. They notice that Wolffy accidentally tripped and fell into a hole. An elephant helps Wolffy out of the hole and gives Weslie the encyclopedia for him to read. Wolffy believes elephants use their trunks to fly and wash clothes; Weslie explains that Wolffy's wrong and that elephants actually use their trunks to suck up water, lift items, and pick up peanuts. Wolffy takes a picture with the elephant, causing the elephant to get mad and throw him up into the sky. He lands in a pile of mud and the elephants begin to have a mud bath. Weslie explains that elephants bathe in mud to protect themselves from mosquito bites and skin diseases. Tibbie notices that an elephant's tooth is missing. Weslie says that someone cut it off because it was precious. Wolffy pulls out a gun that's actually just a toothbrush. He and the goats clean the elephants' teeth. The goats go home. They fill in the missing piece of the elephant picture in the encyclopedia. They try to remember how elephants stay safe from mosquito bites. Character Debuts *Weslie *Tibbie *Paddi *Sparky *Wolffy Trivia * In the Chinese version and the CPE English version, Wolffy says "I'm going now" when he leaves with the encyclopedia. In the Miao Mi version, he instead says "You'll never catch me!", which is a different line. * According to this episode, elephants only bathe in mud to protect themselves from mosquito bites and skin diseases. In real life, more reasons for bathing are to cool themselves and protect themselves from sunburns. Gallery File:Elbtss1.jpg File:Elbtss2.jpg File:Elbtss3.jpg File:Elbtss4.jpg File:Elbtss5.jpg File:Elbtss6.jpg File:Elbtss7.jpg File:Elbtss8.jpg File:Elbtss9.jpg File:Elbtss10.jpg File:Elbtss11.jpg File:Elbtss12.jpg File:Elbtss13.jpg File:Elbtss14.jpg File:Elbtss15.jpg File:Elbtss16.jpg File:Elbtss17.jpg File:Elbtss18.jpg File:Elbtss19.jpg File:Elbtss20.jpg File:Elbtss21.jpg File:Elbtss22.jpg File:Elbtss23.jpg File:Elbtss24.jpg File:Elbtss25.jpg File:Elbtss26.jpg File:Elbtss27.jpg File:Elbtss28.jpg File:Elbtss29.jpg File:Elbtss30.jpg File:Elbtss31.jpg File:Elbtss32.jpg File:Elbtss33.jpg File:Elbtss34.jpg File:Elbtss35.jpg File:Elbtss36.jpg File:Elbtss37.jpg File:Elbtss38.jpg File:Elbtss39.jpg File:Elbtss40.jpg File:Elbtss41.jpg File:Elbtss42.jpg File:Elbtss43.jpg File:Elbtss44.jpg File:Elbtss45.jpg File:Elbtss46.jpg File:Elbtss47.jpg File:Elbtss48.jpg File:Elbtss49.jpg File:Elbtss50.jpg File:Elbtss51.jpg File:Elbtss52.jpg File:Elbtss53.jpg File:Elbtss54.jpg File:Elbtss55.jpg File:Elbtss56.jpg File:Elbtss57.jpg File:Elbtss58.jpg File:Elbtss59.jpg File:Elbtss60.jpg File:Elbtss61.jpg File:Elbtss62.jpg File:Elbtss63.jpg File:Elbtss64.jpg File:Elbtss65.jpg File:Elbtss66.jpg File:Elbtss67.jpg File:Elbtss68.jpg File:Elbtss69.jpg File:Elbtss70.jpg File:Elbtss71.jpg File:Elbtss72.jpg File:Elbtss73.jpg File:Elbtss74.jpg File:Elbtss75.jpg Watch File:Elephants Love Bath Time|CPE English dub File:Elephants Love To Shower|Miao Mi English dub File:爱洗澡的大象|Original Mandarin dub *Cantonese dub on myTV SUPER